


Broken, We Fall

by Koroshimasu



Series: Nemesis [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Biohazard, Biological Weapons, Bottom Gavin Reed, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Hope, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, RK900 has no name, Shower Sex, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/pseuds/Koroshimasu
Summary: Wanting to track down survivors, Gavin has the hope of obtaining the antivirus, curing humanity, and rebuilding the world from ash. Why does his companion seem reluctant to help?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Nemesis [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649245
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51





	Broken, We Fall

**Broken, We Fall**

Water swirled down a hole. Insulated piping, naturally. Six winters without maintenance and still going strong. They didn’t make buildings like this anymore, but he considered it his lucky day. No strainer for the drain. Just a hole. A dark hole that drew his eyes. Riveting. Such mundane simplicity, and yet elegant complexity. Before the machines had ended the world, water had gone down, traveled through miles of catch basins, pipes, and pump stations until it reached the treatment plant to be filtered and spat out again. Behold, the wonders of Green technology.

Ingenious, and now irrelevant.

Same with the soap. Pearly pink sludge inside a dirty dispenser. Ironic. The sign above the dingy mirror: **Employees MUST wash their hands before returning to work.** Prudent, yet ineffectual. Many would have considered the sign, but never heeded it. Not blissful ignorance, but willful stupidity. They would be fine. No worries. It would never happen to them…they were already dead.

It was morbid and difficult thinking of things that way, but for the last two months searching half of the various borders and United States, Gavin and his android companion were both equally disheartened to find not a damn person alive. No one was there, no matter where they searched, and how long they looked. At first, Gavin thought that a lot of it had to do with whom he was traveling with. And just who was he with?

An android, especially an Adjudicator android. It wasn’t the best form of practice, traveling with the enemy, but Gavin always figured he would explain that to the survivors once he found them and helped them.

…But no one had been there.

Perhaps they were hiding from them. Not that Gavin could blame them. His own appearance wasn’t the best, and he felt he was a little worse for wear. He’d grown a bit of a beard in the last few months, and it was bushy, messy, and unkempt. His fingers-which were still mostly broken-had been supported by a poorly fashioned split that stood out tall between his index and middle finger. In time, Gavin knew he was healing, but he couldn’t say the same for his android friend.

Since they escaped from the Executioners, something rather odd was happening with the mysterious Adjudicator. At first, Gavin tried ignoring it, but soon, it became a problem almost the size of a whale in a room, not an elephant.

The android was…changing. It was morphing into something tall. Each week that passed, Gavin noticed that it had grown at least a few centimeters. At the end of the month, it towered over him, easily reaching over six feet five inches in height. But it still treated him gently, as much as it frightened him. They had never been intimate since his sexual assault, and Gavin knew the guilt rolled off the android’s shoulders daily. Most of the time, it hardly even met his eyes whenever it spoke with him, and Gavin understood that was its way of showing regret and remorse.

But the damage was done; they had to keep on moving. In such a world as this, _everyone_ was broken, as was _everything_. At least they had each other in their own broken ways. With the android still having no hair on the right side of its head, and now that it no longer had an LED light, it could’ve passed for a human.

But it never was, nor would it ever be one.

After weeks of traveling through the ends of Detroit, Gavin and his companion located an abandoned pool and shower room which surprisingly still had running water. It would provide for a good place to clean up and shave, which was something he was in dire need of as he scratched away at his beard and glared at his own reflection in the shattered mirror above a rusted sink.

Gavin Reed closed his weary eyes, counted to ten with slow, deep breaths. Two days without incident. A record, especially after all the androids they’d snuck past in order to get here. Sleep had arrived late this morning, a harried visitor who left too soon. Still, they perhaps would have to face oblivion for a few hours. Acceptable. By midday tomorrow, they would reach New Mexico. They were so far from downtown Detroit, and Gavin could hardly believe that they were miles away from his home. A city that size once held such promise. But now, it was a wasteland of death and danger. An abundance of nooks and crannies for them to hide and wait. He would have to be vigilant, as much as he could where his android friend was concerned.

For the most part, it kept guard and watch while it appeared to monstrously change and shift in appearance. Whatever the issue was with it, Gavin found he couldn’t be bold enough to ask or bring up the topic in a gentle way. So, he carried on supposing it was a figment of his overactive imagination.

To think, he had once desired an end to the monotony, the constant silence. Now, he only wished for peace.

When the drain had lost its appeal, the cracks on the floor tiles commanded his attention, the designs they made when they intersected the stains and splotches of black. Faded by time, but he smelled the blood, the sweetness of oil, and the stench of old meat. He studied the doorknob not a soul had turned in the last six years. Had it squeaked before? On the wall beside the door, someone had written **_Richard + Sue 4 eva_** inside a wobbly pink lipstick heart.

Scoffing while he grabbed his knife to use it as a ‘razor’ and shave his beard, Gavin dipped a hand beneath the cold water and dabbed it over his facial hair. “Not likely, Richard. Sorry, Sue…hope it was good while it lasted.” He began shaving to the best of his abilities.

Guilt did not exist. What he felt was...adjustment. Acceptance? Not likely. Acceptance was tolerance of the status quo. And the current situation was intolerant. Unacceptable. Things had not gone according to his design, but the worthy were out there – yes, fewer than he had anticipated, but he felt them. He knew they existed.

Outside, his companion wandered, until something fell to the ground with a dull ‘thud’. It had landed softly, crackling in an aftermath. It wasn’t too concerning for Gavin; the android he’d befriended was more than capable of handling himself, and since it became an Adjudicator, even other androids knew not to come too close to it.

Gavin carefully listened, finishing with his task. Although his skin felt less itchy, it remained grimy and filthy. He was more concerned about what the android had gotten up to, but for the time being, all he had were theories.

When the silence made him uncomfortable, he cleared his throat and cried out, “What’s going on out there?”

A few moments later, the door slowly opened, and Gavin released an air of relief. The android wandered in, its single ‘human’ eye roaming like its red ‘android’ eye. It was such an oddity, but it still managed to nod at him while it stood close by.

Gavin espied a plastic bag in its right hand, while it remained shirtless, as usual. It only wore its tattered remains of its dark trench coat, and dark leather pants far too filthy for taste. The android held up the plastic bag, and tossing it forth at Gavin, it growled, “Catch.”

Catching it as best as he could, Gavin felt something cracking within the bag. Pulling it out, he smirked when he saw it. Doritos–now so stale he could bend them into animal shapes, the bag perhaps once balancing precariously on the edge of the rack for years in a nearby grocery store until the vibrations from the explosions and gunfire had knocked them to the floor.

Plausible.

The ceiling fan above in the shower room–populated with generations of dust bunnies–rotated with the incoming breeze to displace more discarded cans and bags. Within the original plastic bag of ‘food’, Gavin found a bag of petrified Oreo cookies.

Reasonable.

Next came a package of Twinkies, fresh as the day it had been sealed, was dislodged when his splint had brushed the end cap while searching through the rest of the bag, and had now just decided to flop itself out of place.

Creditable.

All this seemed endearing enough. Grateful for the meal, Gavin leaned against the sink, munching on the Doritos first. They weren’t at all good, but anything would do at this point. A few farms in the area still had vegetables, but they were beyond rotten. Gavin tried cooking them and preserving them, but that was all foolish. Knowing he couldn’t touch any of that, he stood by and finished his junk food, all while wondering if it would give him food poisoning.

Most probably.

Damn that squeaking knob. It moved back and forth in the light breeze, and Gavin shivered once he glared away at the floor, thinking of whatever it was he’d wanted to say.

Evidently, though the thoughts were long gone, the last few memories of their newest seat of ‘problems’ hadn’t gone anywhere. With the virus constantly evolving, now, androids and wildlife had been badly deformed. Many dogs and bears had shed their fur, only to have it replaced by scales and spikes. They’d grown in stature and were far more aggressive.

Most of all, they longed and yearned for _human_ flesh.

Gavin and his android lover had been chased by a few when they were looking for more food in an old gas station a few miles away. Gavin remembered it all as if it’d just happened hours ago. The constant heckling…the nipping at his heels…the glowing eyes.

He cursed again, not caring if he sounded crazy. Although still scared shitless, he didn’t feel he was a coward, especially not after witnessing the things he had, and living through hell many times over. No matter where he went, what he did, how careful he was, they still managed to find him. Even when he had hidden downwind. Left no trace of himself…even in his nightmares and memories.

_Recalling on the specific ordeal in the gas station, he remembered kicking the doors to the back room open. Two jackals tried to tackle him outright, their mouths and muzzles dripping with fresh meat and blood, breath stinking of vinegar and blue cheese. The eyes of his closest attacker, dripping with mucus and yellow gobs of saliva, exploded with one shot to the face. The other bellowed and ducked behind the hot dog counter when it saw when he’d done to its mate._

_He leaped over the counter, shooting the fleeing creature in the back of the head. Its parasite tumbled from the ruined skull and found death with another shot. Gore sprayed the display glass; decals of hotdogs with perfect curvy lines of mustard and ketchup dissolved under the blood. Corrosive fluids. That was new._

_Glass shattered. More scouting jackals deformed from head to toe appeared inside. Their gibberish and frazzled growling and barking made his head buzz. He dodged a quick attack from one that still had tufts of fur, then flung himself backwards when a small wolf joining the fray whizzed by his head. As such, they were feisty that day. He shot another between the eyes, and a bullet tore the face off the one reaching for him. A third latched onto his back. Before it could get its claws and teeth deeply into his neck, a violent force had wrangled it off Gavin. Stepping in to help with the strength of five men, the powerful, confident android managed to toss the jackal right into another two already keen on leaping through the air at them. One of the jackals along with the gigantic wolf latched onto the android, trying to take him down. Unbalanced, he hit the aisle, sending candy and Planters Peanuts everywhere. His sunglasses flipped off his face and skidded under the nearby soda machine._

_He threw off his assailants in no time, and while they struggled, Gavin searched for something to defend themselves with. Hands came empty. Gun gone. He had to find it later. Out of its sheath came his combat knife, sharpened that morning and ready for blood. His metabolism and reactions went into cellular overdrive. Heat surged inside him, his movements a blur even to himself. He slit the throat of the closest dog beast, stabbed another through the heart, ripping lung tissue and breaking ribs. He gutted one to his left, but his knife went too deep, caught on bone. Gloves glistening red, he abandoned his blade, pivoting to break the creature’s neck coming from his right. The others pressed forward, vapid greed in their eyes. While Gavin’s methods of defense had been far less gruesome in nature, the deadly android’s weren’t. He caught one beastly canine and tore out its spine, using the jagged edge as a lance to drive the others back._

_Ten became five. Five little pups left, perhaps. His android partner’s deadly eyes flitted to their points of entry, the dark street outside, newspapers like leaves raked in piles. Where were their masters? He couldn’t detect them, but he could sense the weight of their stare. It was bad enough that the vicious horde of androids were now employing the use of animals to do their bidding, and they wouldn’t die easily. The mindless, crying things, but now the virus had become a greater nuisance than before._

_The remaining five circled them. Through their wild eyes Gavin imagined their minds working like furious machines, pistons pumping, gears rotating. All that commotion for such simple thoughts…how like dogs worrying over whether to bark or bite. His muscles fluttered in his legs, his arms. One of the mutts howled, an idiotic hee-hawing sound. Before Gavin could dash at them, his companion snapped his arm out, caught the mutt by the throat that had leapt from behind the store counter at Gavin in an attempt at ambushing him. Gripping its neck in its hand, the android snapped its hyoid bone in seconds, and sent the lifeless dog sprawling into the coffee station. Plastic cups and stirrers went airborne._

_Stupid animals. All of them._

_Blood pounded behind his eyes. Beyond the broken window Gavin gazed, daring their masters to appear. He resented their tactics. How effective they were. Brilliant. Annoying._

_Woeful sighing sounded behind him. Every hair on his body rose. Something nicked the underside of his jaw, blood welling. His yelp startled him. Silence had become the proverbial, his default mode. His throat protested, clenched and tickled until he coughed. The wound throbbed. Stung by them for the first time. He had always evaded before. Concentrate. Observe the symptoms of the disease. Burning. Weakness. Fatigue. Reduced speed. His metabolism slowed to a crawl. His blood became lava. The sensation boiled through his body, sweat beading, then trickling down the valley of his spine, his temples, his neck._

_Hands grasped at him. He threw himself to the side, his vision tipping the opposite direction. Add dizziness to the list. One head shake and the world righted. More hands, seemed like hands, but he knew they weren’t. Tentacles, a mottled pattern of black and yellow, snaked around his legs. Their vile mouths brushed the back of his neck. His leg kicked back in reflex. He jerked free of their hands, used his strength to fling their oppressive weight to the side._

_Five had become fifteen._

_Breathing labored, panting. The world spun. They grabbed him again. He elbowed one, but the rest clung, their fingers digging into his arms. One of them whispered in his ear, sighed against his cheek. He twitched in their grip, a bird trying to take flight. His struggles turned frenetic, as if his body resisted this strange human weakness called ‘panic’ now surging through him. They wouldn’t pierce his skin again. He would not allow it. His frantic thrashing increased, and somehow granted him freedom–or perhaps they had let him go._

_They did like to chase him._

_But like anything else, it always had been nothing more than a damn nightmare. His lover would always be there with him, just as he was now, only this time, things seemed different. The world had slowly stopped spinning…_

The android gazed at his smooth skin, and then rested a hand along its own sturdy jaw. Gavin observed it for a moment before addressing a small wound on his thigh. He’d been gifted it with it yesterday after they’d both leapt out a window, with snagging his pants on a shard of glass. More blood. It would heal. He didn’t stop running, not even when he hit an abandoned car, doors rusted open and black stains upon the ripped seat.

And that was how they’d ended up here…

“You have plans,” the male android’s rich voice spoke out, sultry and unnerving. Nodding, Gavin gritted his teeth and regained his balance. He pawed at his breast pocket for the gun that wasn’t there. 

Shit. When had he lost it again?? Probably in the suburbs. Enough dark places and empty rooms for him to hide, he supposed, especially if he had no weapon.

….

Hiding?? Like the last time? Impossible. What was he going to run from, anyway? His friend??

…Perhaps he had to…

Wanting to change the subject, Gavin rasped, “Something’s wrong with you, right?” When it failed to give him a reply, he clarified, “You keep growing taller and stronger, and I’m getting weaker.”

When he gazed at his only friend left in the world, a new, primal urge seized him. Fear. An alien emotion. Entirely useless save for producing more adrenaline to fuel his speed. The world passed by in colorless streaks. His sighs faded, his footsteps a faint pitter-patter on the weed-infested asphalt. Wind and trees now, and a moan from a lost man perhaps scavenging somewhere close by. By his design, if left to his own devices, he should’ve been eaten and devoured by the creatures pursuing him. Another failure.

“I’m going to find survivors,” he expounded and announced, perhaps more to himself than to his partner. “When I’ve found everyone I can, I’m going to make sure we properly develop the antivirus and make it available for _everyone_.” It wasn’t a foolish promise, either. Gavin had thought of this for weeks. Though he’d never spoken of it before with his partner, the android didn’t seem at all surprised now upon hearing it.

His partner’s few lashes a sooty fringe upon his pale skin, full, pouting lips. Beautiful. But hollow. Devoid of substance besides his jejune love for Gavin, and his obsessive need to stand atop the glass ceiling the world provided where all could see him.

Deeply, he ground out, “The virus has adapted at the hands of androids. Whatever was already ugly became uglier, making the monsters themselves unappealing. Like little monarch butterflies with poison wings. You should have foreseen this, and yet you want to take risks going back and trying to make the antivirus internationally available?”

Judgement had already been passed.

Angry beyond words, Gavin barked out roughly, “Enough! If you can’t support me, then you can go to hell!” His throat closed over the words as if it found them painful. He leaned on the side of a busted standing shower, massaging his flesh where the creatures had stung him. Smooth skin and a sticky film of blood. He would have to wash that off. His blood was a beacon and reeled the damn things in.

The android silently glanced outside the shower room across the street. An old daycare that stood between them and oblivion seemed both eerie and pleasant. Toys in the yard, a blue rubber ball, a swing set of purple and yellow. Dolls scattered on the grass. They watched both men with blank jewel eyes. Accusing. Gavin stiffened and shifted his eyes down to the sink. Turning the faucets off, he caught himself scowling in the less broken parts of the mirror.

Was he disappointed?

The android observed him like the moon, through pale yellow wisps of cloudy eyes, indifferent to his plight. Night was the daylight for monsters and the angel of death, but androids also supposedly loved hiding in the night. Their ease of movement made him envious, and wary. His vision went hazy, the pulse of blood in his ears. Symptoms not abating. Venom was potent. He stopped, listened to branches creak. Oddly, the virus left the trees alone. Leaves of red and orange, yellow and green. Autumn. He had lost track of the seasons. Keeping the days straight took effort. Time. He used to have that luxury before they began hunting him.

Next door to the swing set and dolls. A tan house, two stories, better condition. Points of entry for the purposes of searching and rescuing survivors: back door and the front. One broken window, the others intact. No basement. Good.

Dead roses bred out of control over the porch and side. Their scents had once delighted him. Lovely things. Layers of petals like lace furbelows. Red and white. Delight turned to nausea...

_He remembered the first family he’d tried to rescue from the ferocious androids. It was the very first house he’d been called to with his team, and it was a dainty house. The perfect family picture for miles in Detroit._

_The door opened when he touched the handle. Convenient. One furtive glance behind confirmed no one watched. No one except the moon, and it didn’t judge. When he heard screams and saw shadows running about, he knew he had to act quickly. A shot had been fired, and it hit him in the back of the leg. He slipped inside, careful not to smear blood on the knob, the frame. Deadbolts. He used all three, and a bookcase to be certain. The broken window he blocked with another bookcase._

_At the back door, he stacked the washer and dryer, clothes still inside, reeking of mildew and molded. He made sure the lids stayed shut. After securing his barricades, he went over them a second time. And a third. If they tried to breech his temporary sanctuary, he would know._

_Photos on the shelf, on the walls. He took them down, or turned them over as he passed, barest glimpses of a teenage boy with curly red hair, crooked smile. He opened drawers and found candles, matches. A bathroom downstairs smeared with black and blue ink from ceiling to floor. Anyone alive here?? Out of the question. Up the stairs, another bathroom to the right. Blue. Fish on the border. Walls stained black. Tub as well. He almost left, but the mirror beckoned._

_Damage report._

_He hung a navy-blue bath towel over the curtain rod, made sure the edges were flush. He swiped a broken glass off the counter, set the candles down. Sink made from cheap marble, stained on one corner with more black goo. He avoided touching it. The candle wick caught, crackling with dust. He lit another, blinked at the yellow halos. His vision had been affected. He raised his eyes to the mirror._

_Around the wound, a contusion. He frowned, inspected it. The veins leading away from the discoloration appeared swollen. Heat there. Tender to the touch. Unable to describe exact sensation. Not pain, but a strange ache. When he pressed, that ache increased, rippled over his collar bone to his stomach, and then arched below his waist. He inhaled, his breath cutting his lungs. His image fuzzed, his eyes–_

_He leaned his head forward, gazing at the glass. His own face inches away, his eyes on the glassy eyes in the mirror. Severe pupillary response, a sliver of red and gold around a dark slanted void. He set his jaw, unnerved by the acute reaction of his body._

_Regain control. Focus._

_A creak downstairs. He pinched the candle flames and became a statue. His heart slammed against his ribs, circulating the last of the venom throughout his system. His eyes swept over the bathroom, the glass on the floor. Shards too small. Towel bar. Might work. Depended on the metal. Shower curtain bar. Bigger, sturdy. He would have to break it in half._

_Steps up the stairs. Stealthy, but swift. A quiet sigh._

_He hated the silence. Why not a roar, a scream? Something loud, something less...eerie. The shower rings clinked; his gloved fingers cemented to the pole. On the curtain, the same fish as the wall border swam around a bright coral reef. Clown fish, angel fish. Even the bubbles rose in pleasing patterns. The Old World had sparkled like a gaudy necklace. Flashy, decadent, but utterly worthless._

_In the hall now was death. Its scent wafted into the bathroom. Salt and earth. Better than their breath, but still revolting. It hesitated outside, its shadow eclipsing the band of gray between the floor and the door. The knob turned, slow, methodical. He tensed immediately, the pressure in his arm heavy, muscles contracting, tendons ready to burst. How had it entered the house? These bastards were ghosts._

_And then, he heard a child’s voice._

_“Daddy? Is that you?”_

_The bar almost snapped in his hands. He stared at the dark blob of the creature’s shadow, uncomprehending. A circular LED light beamed at him in the darkness, and he inhaled softly while trying to get a hold of his team._

_…._

_No one was alive; they’d walked right into a trap._

Shaking out of the bad memories, Gavin again reminded himself why he kept on going, what he was fighting for, and the power of believing in something more than enough for himself.

Motioning at the shower, he randomly blurted out, “Guess I’m doin’ everything alone. I’m used to it.”

Without much else stated, he peeled his soaked sweatshirt from his upper body and dropped it onto the floor of his locker. He rolled his head, trying to relieve a crick in his neck as he heard the last of the howls of the wind leaving him to his thoughts. He hated how his body felt older and worn out these days, but with the amount of time he spent hunting and searching for other surviving humans while fighting off new demons chasing after them, there was no other way for him to maintain the level of fitness the cruel world and terrifying living conditions required.

With a heavy sigh, he stripped off the last of his clothes, gently placed his shoes on the floor, and grabbing around for his towel and soap, he closed the locker door and strode off in the direction of the shower. Without the android saying anything to him, ether bad or good, his surroundings were reduced to endless blurs of different shades of color. He felt out the faucet and turned the water on, letting out a yelp as he was hit with a blast of cold water. He quickly turned the handle and exhaled as the temperature changed to something much more tolerable.

His body had grown accustomed to the temperature, it seemed, and he wasn’t going to complain when all he was used to was taking sponge baths.

In the shower room, while feeling the android’s eyes wandering over his flesh, he relaxed under the spray and let his mind wander. As it often did of late, it dwelt on his partner and the looks it had given him when it didn’t know he was always watching. Gavin didn’t know if the man was just sad given everything that had happened, or whether he truly wished to keep his distance. Strangely, even though he himself had been traumatized, he yearned to move on to something a little more...active.

Gavin grabbed onto a small bar of soap and ran it along his skin, momentarily allowing himself to imagine it was a lover’s fingers before scolding himself with the reminder that he wasn’t alone. As in youth, it would be quite embarrassing to be discovered half-hard in the shower when he was a grown adult. He tried to resume his washing. Stretching to wash his back by reaching over his shoulder, but he could only grunt as he tried to reach the unreachable spots on his back.

Suddenly, a hand was on his, taking the soap from his fingers while another hand kept him in place when he tried to turn. The wet bar was dragged along his back, the soap smoothed along by the other hand, taking its time caressing Gavin from neck to waist. He opened his mouth to speak, whether in protest or pleasure, he didn’t know, but was silenced when the man behind him spoke in a familiar voice.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Of course, it followed him in the shower, but Gavin didn’t mind. He immediately relaxed into his lover’s soft touch. For once, he allowed himself to be taken care of, missing everything that he’d considered ‘normal’ before the world burned.

Shaking his head in dismay, Gavin whispered his thoughts aloud. “Do you think we’ll fail?”

The hand at his back never stilled. “I think you have a chance, but the antivirus won’t be given to you freely.”

Like red flags flying up, Gavin caught onto the word so quickly. As seasoned fighter, survivor, and a detective, he could sense the signs a mile away without someone needed to rub it in his face. Chuckling, he rasped, “ _You_ have a chance? I asked will _we_ fail…”

No words were spoken; the thundering sounds of the water were his only communicators.

He barely noticed when the soap disappeared, and both of his lover’s hands ran up and down Gavin’s back before moving under his arms and across his chest, pulling him back against a still ‘human’ torso. He gasped sharply as he felt the hard body behind him, hot and slick from the water and an internal heat all matching Gavin’s own. The android’s hardening cock was pressed up against one of his cheeks and Gavin instinctively pushed back against it.

The next thing Gavin knew, he was maneuvered until his face was pressed up against the tile of the shower’s walls. His breathing grew shallower when his lover, who’d somehow found something other than soap in the shower, worked his newly slick fingers between his cheeks and deeply into his body. Compared with the last time, he was truly careful, taking nearly thirty minutes to massage and prepare Gavin. Eagerly, Gavin pushed back into the fingers and moaned in delight at the intrusion, knowing this opportunity may never occur again. When the slick digits were gone, Gavin desperately worked to keep himself still as his android lover entered him, slowly, smoothly, their harsh breaths echoing in the large shower room.

Before long, Gavin had grown used to the feel of his partner inside him and they began to move. Gavin tried in vain to match his rhythm to the tall android’s, yet it didn’t matter. He rode over waves of pleasure as the strong android rode him hard, making him gasp with every thrust until the waves finally broke, taking them both over the edge and into momentary oblivion.

The android collapsed over Gavin’s back, and the shorter male struggled to keep them upright while his legs were threatening to buckle down. Just when he thought they would fall, he felt his partner pull out and away. Gavin shivered as one of his lover’s hands tickled up his side and he was led back under the spray. Finally, he was allowed to turn, getting his first look at the android, wet, disheveled, and completely sated.

Finally managing to catch his breath, Gavin rasped, “You’re beautiful, you know.”

The words it spoke were truly heart breaking.

“I’m ugly.”

They shared a secret sorrow that presented itself in a broken smile and helped each other wash away the remains of their union before turning off the tap and drying off.

They maintained their silence as they each delved into the lockers about to retrieve new and discarded clothes and proceeded to dress. After several minutes of forced normality, they stood at the door, ready to leave. Gavin leaned forward and placed a kiss upon the android’s cheek.

The night came, peaceful, but in the morning, misery and grief struck Gavin again.

The android was gone.


End file.
